Ruby Rain
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [YMxM] ...ruby rain and the taste of the desert-sun, violets and jasmine thick and cloying upon your tongue, sweet and bitter and oh-so delicious.


Ruby Rain

By: Neko-chan

A/N:  For Misty's Blood and Yami no Malik/Malik contest on Soul Bonds.  *plug plug*  So go and check out her site, ne?  =^^=  Anyway, just Neko-chan's typical Yami no Malik/Malik fic.  So, yes~  Ph34r.  D

**WARNING:**  Shounen-ai/Yaoi  ~  Yami no Malik/Malik

DISCLAIMER:  Yuugiou belongs to Takahashi.  But **_Neko-chan_** owns **_HIM_**. *points to Yami no Malik*  And I will fight to the death with anyone who tries to refute that claim. *bares teeth ferally*

*   *   *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

~Open mouth!  Taste!  Yum!  Sparkling wine all desert-sun and ripe-grape-valleys!  Taste like Sahara!  Violets and cactus juices, all swirling 'round and dancing on tongue, Hikari-pretty!  Yes, yes!  Yes!  Drink!  Drink the ruby rain!~

_A sip._

_A taste._

_An addiction._

**There is no hope for the Fallen.**

All stories start out with a fairy tale beginning.  All stories eventually dull over time, twisting and turning and disappearing into the annals of the centuries, of the millennia that slowly pass over our world.  All stories eventually begin with a 'once upon a time…'  But what happens if a certain story _doesn't_ begin with  'once upon a time'?

Some stories don't begin with 'once upon a time, in a place far, far away.'  Some stories happen not-so long ago and in a place that's just a hop, skip, and jump away from your own home.  Unfortunately for you, this isn't a fairy tale and this story doesn't begin as such.  Too bad for you, ne?

This is a story about addiction.  This is a story about pain and hatred and longing and needing and wantingwantingwanting so badly that your whole entire body aches and screams for release.  But that release and ease never comes.  Why?  Because this isn't a fairy tale story.

This is a story about ruby rain and the taste of the desert-sun, violets and jasmine thick and cloying upon your tongue, sweet and bitter and oh-so delicious.

Ruby rain is just like opium—there is no cure for the ruby rain.

~   ~   ~

Shadows and moonlight, dusky candlelight playing upon and caressing skin that had already been kissed by the Egyptian sun.  Ra's children made love beneath silver-stained moonbeams, licking and nipping and possessing.  One was an addiction for the other.

Crimson ruby red-red-red dribbled down the Light's chest, pooling in a shallow belly button---a puddle of life-giving fluid, framed by a child smelted from bronze.

Pinkpinkpink tongue slowly followed, dipping into hollows and hidden valleys, petting and murmuring and purring as the Kitty made his way down his Catnip. 

"Light and darkness and twilight shadows, all dancing and merging and separating.  Hiding and running and challenging, begging to be touched, begging to be left along—all  musky and obsidian-night and mazes upon mazes to unravel.  Ruby rain?  Oh, yes~"

Shifting and arching beneath the Kitty—Catnip wanted to play, but the game was his and he was too addicted to the drug to allow the rules to be changed.  The dice had been cast and it was raining, sparkling droplets of wine splattering on his skin with a soft gasp of sound before runningrunningrunning before his blood-violet gaze.

His toy murmured, a soft sound—whimpering and begging and pleading.  But the game was already in play and it had started to rain.  Cannot stop the rain.  Cannot stop the ruby rain when it falls, dribbling and addicting and painting everything in crimson hues.  Ruby rain paints everything in bloodlust, rage, and fury.  Such a beautiful rain, ne?

/   *   /   *   /

"Yami, let me go!  Hurts!  Hurts, Yami!  …hurts…"

Hurts?

Hurts?

**_Hurts?_**

But… cannot stop the ruby rain, Hikari-pretty!  Rain will fall and fall and fall and will swallow up the oceans and drown us all!  Cannot live without the ruby rain, Hikari-pretty!  Cannot _die_ without the ruby rain, Hikari-pretty!

"Addiction and need and want and desire and ache and needneedneed and promise and lustlustlust, Hikari-pretty.  Ruby rain quenches all.  _There is no hope for the Fallen._"

Ruby rain fall fall falls and quenches fire that burns within—consumes and drowns and kills and gives life.  Hikari-pretty, don't you see?  Addiction!  Opium!  Egyptian nights and bloody sunsets, all melting together into one taste, one scent, one sound, one desire!  Orchids and jasmine and musk and vanilla and sandalwood, swirling and tantalizing and bringing you under and under and under!

And Yami-Darkness' ruby rain tastes just like Hikari-pretty.

Ruby rain is Life and Death and _Eternity_.

~   ~   ~

Wings as black as the darkest night of the year—obsidian and onyx, matte velvet with swirling undertones of peacock and the abyss—spread wide, encompassing the small room, filling it with the scents of cinnamon and cedar; something that was dark and speculative and oh-so masculine awoke, opening crimson-stained violet eyes.  A purr rumbled through the room and a golden hand slid across black silk, a stray sunbeam captured by a world made of shadows and ice.

"Ruby rain is Life and Death and _Eternity_, Hikari-pretty," Darkness murmured, laying a gentle kiss upon his Hikari-pretty's wound.  His Hikari-pretty shivered while his wound cried crimson tears.  Darkness watched, eyes glazed and filled with _nothing_.  And he smiled.

**There is no hope for the Fallen.**

~Owari~

::End::


End file.
